moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
RagingSun6989
RisingSun90777 is known as one of the main Protagonists created by 2091riveraisrael that was one of the to main Surviving Players of XBox Live following the Chaos Invasion and Banning of several Million Players world wide from the Network., and is also one of the Veterans who took part in the Landfall Event, one month before the Moderation War. of the main Surviving Players of XBox Live following the Chaos Invasion and Banning of several Million Players world wide from the Network. Him and Six other Players on XBox Live that survived the Chaos Invasion, were known as the major Key Beings on bringing down Chaos, and allowing Bungie and several other Video Game Developers to regain control of the Server and Unban players world wide who lost their accounts to the Chaos Invasion. ''Creation Weaponry During the Moderation War on the Server, which eventually spread throughout most of XBox Live, RisingSun's Arsenal of Weaponry was mostly that of Covenant Origin, as his Primary was always the Covenant Carbine, while his secondary was either a Human Sniper Rifle, a Forerunner Light Rifle, a Focus Rifle (In the wake that the Covenant Carbine is no longer apart of a Game, such as Halo Reach) or a Plasma Rifle (Which is mostly used by him in Missions in Combat Evolves Servers and sometimes Halo ODST). The Firearms in which RisingSun90777 use, are listed below for each Server that RisingSun90777 took part of during the Moderation War with Chaos. ''Halo 2 *'Covenant Carbine' *'Sniper Rifle' ''Halo 3'' *'Covenant Carbine' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Plasma Rifle or SMG' (Only on maps that doesn't have the Carbine, and sometimes in Halo ODST) ''Halo Reach *'Focus Rifle' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Plasma Rifle' (Sometimes during Matchmaking, but never during the Moderation War) ''Halo 4'' *'Covenant Carbine' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Incineration Cannon' (Used twice by RisingSun90777 during both the Exile Mission and the Battle of Longbow) Vehicles Gallery RisingSun90777 in Halo 2 Anniversary.JPG|RisingSun90777's Armor that he uses in Halo 2 Anniversary, during Matchmaking, and during the Moderation War. RisingSun90777 in Halo 4.JPG|RisingSun90777's armor that he uses in Halo 4, both during Matchmaking, and the Moderation War. RisingSun90777 Halo 3.JPG|RisingSun90777's armor that he uses, during his Matchmaking events in both Halo 3 and Halo ODST, he also uses this armor during the Moderation War. Landfall Event.JPG|RisingSun firing his Carbine during the Landfall Event, that took place 1 month prior to the Moderation War. RisingSun and Ultra Arbiter.JPG|RisingSun90777 along side UltraArbiter, while scouting the Halo 4 Map Exile, during the great Counter Attack in the final months of the Moderation War. RisingSun in Matchmaking.JPG|RisingSun after destroying a Scorpion Tank, in Halo 4 map Exile. RS during longBow.JPG|RisingSun90777 destroys a Scorpion Tank, during the Battle of Longbow in the Moderation War. RisingSun90777 with Incineration Cannon.JPG|RisingSun90777 shown with an Incineration Cannon, revealing that the Incineration Cannon is the only Anti Vehicle used by him. RisingSun90777 H4 Appearance.JPG|RisingSun90777 in Halo 4 Appearance with his Carbine lowered, on the Halo 4 Map ADrifit... RisingSun in Matchmaking.JPG|RisingSun after destroying a Scorpion Tank, in Halo 4 map Exile. RisingSun90777 in Halo ODST.JPG|RisingSun90777 playing as the Rookie in Halo ODST Campaign just 5 days before Viral Day... RisingSun90777's Banshee.JPG|The Banshee that RisingSun90777 usually flies, during the Moderation War, and some times during Matchmaking... Air Practice Engagement.JPG|RisingSun90777 in the Banshee engages PLATNIUMSkull90 in a Hornet, during the Air Practice Engagement, over Sandbox... RisingSun90777 New Appearance.JPG|RisingSun90777's new armor appearance at the final weeks of the Moderation War, just moments before the Attack on IMPACT Fortress and showdown with Condemnation... RisingSun90777 In Wraith.JPG|RisingSun90777 operating a wounded Wraith in Halo ODST's final mission during Legendary' campaign... RisingSun90777 inside Wraith.JPG|The wounded Wraith that was operated by RisingSun90777 survived the entire campaign, despite multiple deaths, mostly because of Buck's slowness during gameplay... Jordster2099 in the Scorpion RisingSun in the Wraith.JPG|RisingSun90777 on the right in his wounded Wraith, escorting Virgil and Veronica, along side Jordster2099 in the Scorpion... Tank Shot.JPG|RisingSun90777 shelling a Scarab in a Wraith along Side Jordster2099 in the Scorpion during Halo )DST's final mission... RisingSun vs Air wraith.JPG|RisingSun90777 attacking an Anti Air Wraith in a Wraith to Wraith Battle on the final Mission of ODST... RisingSun90777 Banshee Explodes from Behind.JPG|Banshee explodes behind RisingSun's Wraith from an unknown source during the final mission in ODST... Jordster2099 Halo ODST.JPG|RisingSun90777 in the distance attempting to shell a Phantom Dropship in Halo ODST's final mission while being Supported by Jodster2099 in the Scorpion... RisingSun90777's Preferred Tank.JPG|RisingSun90777 standing on a Wraith, his most favorite ground vehicle in all Halo Games, he commonly prefers the Wraith more then any other ground vehicle, despite him also taking liking to the Scorpion, and Rocket Warthog... ''Trivia *''RisingSun90777 appears to be more of an Elite than a Spartan, as he is shown to play more as an Elite in Halo's 2, 3 ODST, and Reach, he only plays as a Spartan in Halo 4, due to having no other Option but to become a Spartan as Halo 4 dose not contain an Species selection like the previous Halo games... *''RisingSun maybe the Sniper of the Seven Sages, alongside PLATNIUMskull90, as he appears to be armed more with long range weaponry, such as the Sniper Rifle and Carbine...'' *''RisingSun90777, happens to be 2091riveraisrael's Gemertag in Reality on Xbox Live...'' *''In reality, RisingSun is best known as the Creator of Condemnation and most of the Map sets, concerning the Machinima...'' *''RisingSun, appears to be a major fan of the Covenant Carbine, as he is seen wielding it in just about every Halo, except Combat Evolved, and Reach...'' *''It is revealed that RisingSun, may like other Halo Weapons other than the Covenant Carbine, and Sniper Rifle...'' **''It is revealed in Halo Reach, that RisingSun, also seems to be quite Keen with the DMR Rifle, and the Focus Rifle, which may deem to be a replacement for the Covenant Carbine, which is no longer present in Halo Reach...'' **''It is also revealed that RisingSun also likes to use the Storm Rifle, and Light Rifle, and Incineration Cannon while playing Halo 4, as in reality he is sometimes shown weilding both a Carbine, and a Light Rifle at times, but he is also shown revealing a Covenant Carbine and Storm Rifle as well...'' **''In Halo Combat Evolved Annaversery, along side some other Halo's RisingSun is shown to be an expert with the Plasma Pistol, and sometimes Needler, but it is revealed that he is Neutral when it comes to the Needler, as he often uses it as if he has no other option...'' **''RisingSun also appears to use the Submachine Gun at times, along with the Plasma Rifle and Plasma Repeater, it is revealed that he dose take a liking towards the Plasma Rifle, despite his objection of the Halo weapon actually being considered a rifle...'' *''It is discovered that despite being a Sniper, RisingSun also seems to hold a good shot at Anti Tank weaponry as he is sometimes shown to wield an Incineration Cannon in Halo 4, revealing that RisingSun also has a liking of the Incineration Cannon as well...'' *''RisingSun90777, appears to be often left behind the most by the group, this is mostly because of him being a Sniper, him and PLATNIUMskull90 both receive this treatment as they are left behind due to both containing a Sniper Rifle, and Beam Rifle...'' *''RisingSun is shown to sustain weakness at close quarters, he is also shown to not handle close or melee warfare very well, revealing that close range fighting is RisingSun90777's major weakness while Long Range is declared his strength...'' *''Though not the leader of the Seven Sages, RisingSun90777, maybe the planner of the group, but this was never proven, as he is shown to object on plans created by others at times...'' Category:Condemnation Category:Male Players Category:Seven Sages Category:Creations of 2014